Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 51
Beybattle for the Ages the last episode of Beyblade G-Revolution before the beginning of the Metal Saga. Synopsis Tyson, using Brooklyn's imaginary world against him, jumps high into the air, Dragoon already ahead. Brooklyn, talking to himself, claims birds like him do not answer to anyone; he wants to fly and be free. His imaginary Earth is quickly being covered by a huge dark grey cloud. Cars, buildings, and ships are flying around, being sucked in by a black orb. Brooklyn says things about darkness being something he loves. On the ground of the stadium, Garland explains that Brooklyn never knew about losing before, or anything related to it. He says Brooklyn's faith is in this battle's hands. The orange-headed boy does not know about emotions. While Brooklyn is still laughing to himself, Dragoon comes out and knocks Zeus, making Brooklyn look up. Takao suggests him to stop fighting in this world, for it is not real. Brooklyn does not accept; no one knows how he feels; no one ever understood him. Jets appear out of nowhere, making wind around Zeus. Brooklyn yells at them to go away, to leave him alone. Using Zeus, he gets rid of the flying objects. Takao still does not give up. Brooklyn then clutches his head, shaking it from side to side. As Tyson continues the discussion, a blue, ghost-like face comes out of Brooklyn's head, answering Takao's questions. At the end, the real Brooklyn continues his inner self's sentence by saying even if he would talk about himself, Takao would never understand. He then stops holding his head. He starts laughing insanely, still screaming to anyone who wants to hear it to go away. Takao would want to know how Brooklyn feels, but the BEGA blader does not talk. Takao supposes he will have to learn about Brooklyn through a beybattle. He calls out to Dragoon and attacks with Evolution Storm. A big tornado forms. Dragoon hits Zeus the same way Dranzer did in its last battle. Brooklyn desperately attacks as well. After some fierce attacks, a short flash appears in front of Tyson : a younger version of Brooklyn is sitting, alone, on a swing, looking down at the ground, while crying. Takao now understands what Brooklyn meant. The black-winged blader then fades into the clouds, soon followed by Zeus. Takao warns Brooklyn he cannot escape him that easily. He flies into the giant black orb, getting through a grey tunnel that soon becomes light grey. On the remains of the stadium, Kyouju and Daichi beg Takao not to go there, but he does not listen to them. The two bladers appear in an empty white and yellow place. A lake is unmoving below them. Brooklyn's reflection shows his black wings, while they are now white. Takao asks him what his view on Beyblade was before now, because it certainly isn't like that. Takao is then transported into the same flashback. His younger version asks Brooklyn why he is sitting there on his own. He challenges him to a beybattle, saying they could play until they can't stand anymore. Brooklyn does not believe it; everyone who said that before abandonned him right after because they lost. Tears start falling down his cheeks, but he wipes them away. Takao is surprised. Brooklyn tells him it was always like that. Nobody wanted to be with him because he always won. Brooklyn stands up, opening his white wings. He believes Takao also wants to do the same thing with him. Since that's what he thinks, Takao decides he will battle instead of talking. Brooklyn lets out insane laughters. He creates a tornado of his own, trying to push Takao away. The champion tries to convince Brooklyn to stop his attack, but he does not listen to him. Brooklyn keeps saying "be gone forever" and calls out for Zeus, creating an even stronger wind. On the former stadium, Max screams at Takao. In the sky, the bottom part of Dragoon starts sending water everywhere. Takao looks down and realizes where this new power came from: Draciel. Next, in his hospital room, Yuriy suddenly comes out from his coma. He takes off his oxygen mask and cries Takao's name, while Wolborg gets out to help Takao. The two water towers freeze, to Brooklyn's surprise. Realizing his friends are all with him, Tyson uses everyone's power. Draciel's, Wolborg's, Driger's, Dranzer's and Gaia Dragoon's. Fused together to make a perfect attack, a perfect blade. Dragoon MS transforms into Dragoon MS Ultimate Version. Yet, Brooklyn does not give up. He decides to counterattack Takao's move. Hitoshi understands the extent of Brooklyn's attack ; he tells everyone to leave before anything bad happens. Team BBA does not listen to him. They believe Takao is going to win the match. They will not leave him alone to compete. Garland realizes that they are real friends to the Beyblade champion. He is ashamed of himself for not being so close to his own team. He starts crying. In the sky, Takao's friends appear to Brooklyn. Although he never had any, he does not refuse to attack. Kai encourages Takao to fight, not to give up. After the blinding light of the two attacks faded, the spectators, announcer and bladers are back into the real world. A demolished world. Tyson and Brooklyn are sitting on the ground, exhausted. Both blades are still spinning. The crowd wonders if they are in a dream, or if this is reality. Romero thinks he can fly, but learns the contrary after falling. Outside the BEGA building, Volkov throws rocks off him. Looking to his left, he notices his association's building is completly ruined. He screams at himself, not believing the facts. Turning around he hears and sees kids and bladers running towards him. Thinking they are BEGA fans he opens his arms to them, but they just run past him. Some even push him around; one walks on his hand and another makes him fall on his face. A dog and a bird come to relief themselves on him. Next, Hitoshi walks up to him. He tells Balkov that every blader never needed such league as BEGA. That is the reason he accepted to train some of the bladers. The man grips the coach's jacket, saying he is completely wrong. Hitoshi continues arguing and wins. Leaving his red glasses on a rock, he leaves the area. More than a hundred kids now making a big circle around Takao and Brooklyn, the BBA member asks the BEGA player if he wants to continue. Brooklyn refuses to abandon the fight yet. The battle begins again even though there is no proper stadium to beybattle in. This time, they play for fun. Days after the final match of Justice 5, the city got repared. Even if BBA is not built up yet, bladers still keep coming to train. It is now only a small house by the bridge. Rei, Max, Daichi, Kyouju and Hiromi are helping the kids to learn Beyblade. After some minutes, they wonder where Takao and Kai are. After considering they had their blades with them, the BBA members understand where they are and run towards that location. On a small hill, Takao and Kai are lying down on the grass, while the wind blows. Starting to get impatient, Tyson asks Kai to battle now. Some seconds later, Kai gets up. Both bladers take out their launcher and wait. Max, Rei, Daichi, Kyoujyu and Hiromi arrive on top of the hill. After a while, a lot of bladers are reunited around Kai and Tyson . Blader DJ runs towards them as well. The battle begins ... Differences in adaptions *After Takao convinced Brooklyn to beyblade for fun and BEGA was officially destroyed, Volkov stood before its ruins, unable to believe reality. While he was standing there, fans walked on him, a dog pissed on him and a bird relieved itself on his face. The two last scenes were cut from the English dub, yet the bird excrement on Volkov's face is easily seen afterwards. Cut51.jpg *At the very end of the series, there was a cut scene where all the main teams and characters of Beyblade where shown while Kaze No Fuku Basho''played. All those shots were cut except for the last one, featuring Takao, Kai, Max, Rei, Daichi and Kyouju with "... Thank you!". In order, the images show: Bai Hu Zu; Mystel; Ming Ming; Kyouju, Monica & Moses; Brooklyn; Brooklyn; Brooklyn & Garland; Garland; Garland & his family book of principles; Garland; Neo Borg & Ivan; Hitoshi; Saint Shields; team Psykick; King and Queen & F Sangre; Aaron, Mathilda, Ralf & Olivier; Rick & Hiruta; Johnny, Giancarlo, Mihaeru, Claude, Blot & Howling; PPB All Stars; ZO; Taro, Romero, Ms. Keiko, Mr. and Mrs. Saien, Ryuunosuke & Hiromi; Tenmaru, Kennosuke & Hikaru; team BBA. Cut51_2.jpg|Lee Wong, Mariah Wong, Kevin, and Gary Tan Cut51_3.jpg|Mystel Cut51_4.jpg|Ming Ming Cut51_5.jpg|Kenny, Monica, and Crusher Cut51_6.jpg|Brooklyn Cut51_7.jpg|Brooklyn Cut51_8.jpg|Brooklyn and Garland Cut51_9.jpg|Garland Cut51_10.jpg|Garland & his family book of principles Cut51_11.jpg|Garland Cut51_12.jpg|Bryan, Tala, Ian, and Spencer Cut51_13.jpg|Hiro Granger Cut51_14.jpg|Ozuma, Dunga, Mariam, and Joseph Cut51_15.jpg|Goki, Jim, Kane, and Salima Cut51_16.jpg|King and Queen and Raul and Julia Cut51_17.jpg|Aaron, Mathilda, Ralf and Oliver Cut51_18.jpg|Rick and Hiruta Cut51_19.jpg|Johnny, Enrique, Miguel, Claude, Sanguinex & Lupinex Cut51_20.jpg|Rick, Steven, Michael, Judy and Emily Cut51_21.jpg|Zeo Cut51_22.jpg|Taro, Romero, Ms. Keiko, Mr. and Mrs. Tatibana, Ryu & Hillary Cut51_23.jpg|Tenmaru, Kennosuke & Hikaru Cut51_24.jpg|Ray, Daichi, Kenny, Tyson, Kai, and Max *''Episode 52 There was no 52nd episode in the Japanese version! The final episode of Beyblade was a 1 hour special. Nelvana decided to cut it into two 30 minutes long episodes, however some TV channels had a "season finale" special anyway. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (G-Revolution) episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade G-Revolution